Mi vida al revés
by marygalou
Summary: Lizzie es una joven inquieta y una apasionada de los libros, y Jane está recientemente prometida. Entonces, en su debut como organizadora de eventos de la editorial para la que trabaja, conoce a Will Darcy y a George Wickham. Ya sabemos cómo son, pero... ¿por dónde les llevarán sus orgullos y prejuicios en el siglo XXI? :)
1. Chapter 1

Me hago con una copa de vino y me paseo por la sala, complacida con el éxito que promete ser la presentación. La verdad, no esperaba que fuese a ir tan bien para ser la primera vez. Hay mucha gente charlando animadamente, parece que la fiesta está ya despegando y el escritor aún no ha llegado. George Wickham es conocido por todos los editores como un hombre encantador, pero bastante propenso a llegar tarde y otros pequeños desaires que nadie parece tenerle en cuenta. Aún no lo conozco personalmente, quizá más tarde, cuando la presentación vaya acabando.

Debería haberme leído alguno de sus libros...

"¡Lizzie" oigo la voz de mi hermana a dos metros de mí, me doy la vuelta para saludarla.

"¡Jane!" me acerco a ella conteniéndome, debo parecer profesional. "Qué alegría que hayas podido venir, estoy súper nerviosa... ¡Charles!"

"Hola Elizabeth" da un paso hacia mí y me saluda con una enorme sonrisa, qué encanto de chico. "Qué bonito está todo, espero que no te importe que haya venido a presenciar tu primer éxito en el mundo de las presentaciones literarias."

"¡Por supuesto! Cuantos más rostros conocidos, mejor" le guiño un ojo. "Y deja ya de llamarme Elizabeth, ¿acaso no piensas casarte con mi hermana en menos de 6 meses?"

Jane y Charles se dan la mano y se acercan un poquito más, sonriéndose el uno al otro. Son un poco cursis, pero da gusto ver a una hermana tan feliz. Además, esos momentos parecen ser los únicos en los que se olvida de buscarme un pretendiente. Parece ser que cuando uno resuelve la faceta amorosa de su propia vida debe resolver la de los demás.

"Bueno… ¿y eso que te has animado a venir? ¿Eres fan del autor?" pregunto para recordarles que estoy presente.

"Pues la verdad es que no he tenido el placer..." Charles parece avergonzado. "Me encantaría poder decir que sí, pero ni sé quién es."

"¡Jane, llévate a este impostor de aquí ahora mismo!" exclamo.

"Lizzy..." Jane sonríe, pero prefiere que no intente incomodar a Charles.

"No, Jane. Es increíble que no conozca la obra de George Wickham… "

Charles abre los ojos de par en par. "¿Le conoces? ¿Te gustan sus libros?" le pregunto complacida, nunca hay demasiados fans en la presentación de un libro.

"No, en realidad no le conozco" balbucea y sonríe tímidamente. "¿A qué hora empieza esto?"

Consulto mi reloj. ¡Mierda! "En teoría quedan 10 minutos para empezar, pero no veo a ningún George Wickham por aquí…". Escaneo la sala buscando a un hombre que no he conocido aún en persona. "Disculpadme, tengo que encontrar al escritor".

Me despido de ellos rápidamente y me dirijo a la entrada. Espero encontrarme con Charlotte, mi compañera de trabajo favorita. En cuanto me ve acercarme me lanza una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Ya ha llegado" dice. ¡Menos mal! Estaba empezando a temer una bronca por parte de Carol. "Está detrás preparándose un poco para su discursito. ¿Quieres que me encargue de darle pie a la mesa?".

"¡Genial! No hace falta, gracias. Ya me encargo yo, no te preocupes. Dile a los camareros que dejen de pasearse para que la gente entienda que deben ir acercándose a la mesa, ¿vale?". Charlotte me hace un gesto de aprobación y desaparece.

Me doy la vuelta para ir al encuentro de George Wickham, pero no llego a dar dos pasos. Sin darme cuenta, me tropiezo contra una ancha espalda que me hace perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Madre mía, qué caída más ridícula. El hombre al que parecía haber intentado derribar apenas se había inmutado, salvo que había derramado su copa de vino sobre su camisa. Ahora me miraba con fastidio, lo que estaba consiguiendo cabrearme bastante.

"¡Lizzy! ¿Estás bien? Vaya tropiezo" Charles aparece detrás del hombre contra el que he chocado, que ahora mira le mira con sorpresa. Se vuelve de nuevo hacia mí y me tiende una mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Charles vuelve a la carga "No se lo tengas en cuenta, por favor. Este es Will Darcy, mi mejor amigo".


	2. Chapter 2

Durante un segundo me quedo mirando al chico que me ha hecho caer al suelo, analizando lo que estoy observando. Sigue con la vista fija en mí y tendiendo su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Lo reconozco, es muy atractivo, pero no me atraen los hombres así. Soy bastante buena calando a la gente y esta vez me ha bastado con un sólo minuto. Los hombres que derriban a las mujeres sin apenas murmurar una disculpa dicen mucho de sí mismos, y Will Darcy decía que era un prepotente orgulloso.

"No se lo tendré en cuenta a tu amigo si es capaz de asegurarme que no lo ha hecho a posta" contesto a Charles haciendo gala de mi mejor sonrisa y tomo la mano de Will para alzarme.

"Disculpa" dice él, bajando la vista. "Me temo que no te he visto cuando has estado a punto de arrollarme" Will vuelve a alzar la vista y se queda mirándome.

Mi primer instinto es contestar de nuevo, pero la conversación ya promete escalar. Sería absurdo, no voy ahora a enzarzarme en una batalla verbal con un hombre al que acabo de conocer, el mejor amigo del prometido de mi hermana y mientras estoy trabajando. No, tendría que esperar a después. Veo que Will desvía la mirada a mi mano, que sigue posada en la suya a pesar de que ya me he levantado hace unos segundos. Mierda.

La retiro rápidamente, pero Will sostiene la suya. Por un segundo me parece ver el esbozo de una sonrisa.

"Bien, me he divertido mucho. Encantada de conocerte, Will" suelto fríamente, este chico me está irritando y no necesito más distracciones mientras trabajo. "Os veo luego, chicos" añado, más cariñosamente, a Jane y Charles.

Esta segunda vez consigo llegar a la puerta de la sala de personal autorizado sin problemas, pero no llego a entrar.

Reconozco a James Butler a un par de metros, enfrascado en conversación con una mujer. Después de pensármelo dos veces, decido abordarle después de presentar al señor Wickham y de que pueda hablar de su libro. Una buena crítica por su parte podría ser un empujón hacia el éxito de ventas, conviene asegurarse de que se vaya contento esta noche.

Consulto el reloj de nuevo, George Wickham debería estar subiendo ahora mismo al escenario. Entro apresuradamente mientras reviso el programa y vuelvo a chocar con alguien. Está claro que hoy estoy sembrada. Sin embargo, esta vez la figura con la que he chocado se apresura a rodearme con sus brazos, asegurándose de que no me derrumbe. Es un hombre joven de pelo castaño, ojos claros y una barba d días que le da un aire desenfadado. Me mira sonriente.

"Yo encantado de ayudarla, pero debería tener más cuidado, señorita" dice, sonriendo seductoramente. "George Wickham para servirla".

"Un placer, señor Wickham" sonrío, divertida, mientras me enderezo y asío con fuerza mi agenda. "Soy Elizabeth Bennet, hemos hablado alguna vez por teléfono en los últimos días".

"¡Claro que sí!" dice con el rostro iluminado, "Una bonita cara para una bonita voz, si me permite que lo diga". Siento que el calor acude a mis mejillas y no puedo reprimir una sonrisa. Cuando oía a los demás decir que George Wickham era encantador, no me esperaba esto.

"Gracias, Señor Wickham. Ahora...".

"Llámeme George, por favor" me interrimpe con suavidad.

Yo sonrío y añado "Puede llamarme Lizzie, pero ahora necesito que se prepare. Yo tengo que salir y presentarle y usted tiene que hablar sobre su libro durante unos 20 minutos, como acordamos por teléfono. ¿Recuerda?" me doy cuenta al terminar de hablar de que estoy utilizando mi tono de voz más dulce sin saberlo.

"Recuerdo, vamos allá. Si no le importa, la seguiré de cerca por si vuelve a tropezar."

Al cabo de 2 minutos me encuentro delante del grupo de personas que empieza a guardar silencio. Espero paciente y sonriente a los últimos en darse cuenta de mi presencia y enciendo el micrófono.

"Buenas noches a todos, muchísimas gracias por venir esta noche a nuestra fiesta." Me esfuerzo por ir mirando a todo el mundo y no fijarme en nadie en concreto. "Es un gran honor para mí presentarles a uno de los escritores más exitosos, geniales, mordaces y..." mis ojos chocan con los de Will Darcy, que me mira fijamente desde un lado de la sala "... agradables de nuestra editorial" sostengo su mirada un segundo, haciendo hincapié en cada palabra, y retomo mi recorrido visual por la estancia. "Con ustedes, George Wickham".

George sube al retablo, arropado por un gran aplauso del público. Se dirige a mí con su sonrisa seductora y se acerca para darme un beso en cada mejilla, el último sospechosamente cercano a mi boca. El detalle me coge por sorpresa y noto que me ruborizo. Sin comprender por qué, dirijo mi mirada de nuevo a donde encontré a Will Darcy, que me mira ahora como si fuese de piedra. Jane me mira entre sorprendida y divertida, aún aplaudiendo. George se aparta de mí guiñándome un ojo y se gira hacia el micrófono.

"Buenas noches y gracias por estar aquí. Es un placer estar donde tanta gente se alegra de verte".

Me dirijo al pequeño escalón y me mantengo a un lado, pendiente de que toda la ponencia de George Wickham salga bien, mientras ruego a mis mejillas que dejen de delatarme.


	3. Chapter 3

La charla de George Wickham dura más de lo previsto, pero resulta tan carismático que al público no parece pesarle. Finalmente logra terminar su discurso y la gente le dedica un gran aplauso al que me uno, a pesar de no haber estado prestando toda la atención que debiera.

George se inclina un par de veces ante el público, agradecido por el reconocimiento. Se gira y se dirige hacia mí con su encantadora sonrisa. Está empezando a ponerme nerviosa lo mucho en que me estoy fijando en esa sonrisa.

"Señorita Lizzie, he de decir que ha montado usted una fiesta de lo más agradable. Su jefa estará encantada con usted".

"Bueno, ya conoce a Carol Pearl. A quien ve esta noche aquí es a mí, pero su labor también está presente, no lo dude".

"Pues me alegro de que sea usted quien se encuentra aquí hoy" otra sonrisa seductora, ¿es que la ensaya ante el espejo? "Pero reconozco el sello de la Señorita Pearl en gran parte de los invitados de prensa" añade mientras repasa la sala discretamente con la mirada. Mi faceta más profesional vuelve a apoderarse de mí y recuerdo que hay algunos invitados en la sala que debería presentar al escritor.

"George, quiero presentarle a algunos periodistas a los que les interesaría mucho que les hablase de su libro. Es una oportunidad para conseguir publicidad y acelerar las primeras ventas" le explico mientras busco con la mirada a alguno de estos invitados.

"Bueno, supongo que también podría beneficiarme de un buen resultado en las ventas" dice George distraídamente, "aunque este libro ya me ha dado mucho más de lo que podrían darme esas críticas. Sabe usted, nada puede hacer más feliz a un hombre que la satisfacción del trabajo bien hecho".

Le miro con una sonrisa y contesto alegremente: "Es un alivio que lo comprenda, porque forma parte del mío hacer que su libro sea un éxito. Venga por aquí" y le indico el camino hacia el señor Butler, que se encuentra a pocos metros de nosotros.

Después de presentarles me paseo despreocupadamente por la sala, controlando el ambiente. Parece que todo está saliendo muy bien. La gente comenta lo mucho que admiran a George Wickham y sus historias, o las muchas ganas que tienen de leer su nueva obra. Al pasar junto a la barra me entra sed y pido una copa de vino blanco. Mientras espero alcanzo a oír una voz familiar: la voz de Charles, prodigando maravillas sobre mi hermana.

"…es perfecta, sencillamente angelical, ¿no te parece? ¡Me alegro tanto de que por fin os hayáis conocido! A este paso os tendría que haber presentado en la boda. Eres un hombre muy ocupado, amigo mío." Charles le da una sonora palmada en la espalda y sonríe a Will.

"Siento no haber podido sacar tiempo antes para darle el visto bueno a tu prometida, Charles" la voz de Will resulta sombría y cansada.

"Vamos, Will. Odio cuando te pones en modo 'el mundo es despreciable', te vuelves de lo más insoportable. Disfruta de la fiesta, ¿no lo estás pasando bien?".

"Disculpa, Charles. Me ha sorprendido ver a Wickham aquí… Pero tienes razón, tu prometida es muy bonita y encantadora. Está claro que no podrías haber encontrado a nadie más apropiado para ti, me alegro mucho". El camarero me sirve la copa de vino que he estado esperando, pero me quedo en la barra tratando de escuchar un poco más.

"¿Verdad?" la voz de Charles se carga de entusiasmo gracias a la aprobación de Will. "Es un ángel, estoy deseando que llegue el día de la boda. Sólo puedo desear que los demás puedan ser tan felices como yo ahora mismo".

"Creo que tu felicidad se debe en parte a tu carácter, Charles. ¿Es que no eres capaz de encontrar nada que te disguste en este planeta?"

Charles suelta una carcajada antes de continuar. "¡Qué cosas se te ocurren! Eres la persona más intratable que conozco, a veces me sorprendo de que nos llevemos tan bien. Cualquier otro hombre estaría encantado de estar en una fiesta tan agradable, incluso se le ocurriría tratar de tirarle los trastos a Lizzie…". Casi me atraganto al oír el comentario de Charles, pero agudizo el oído. No quiero perderme una palabra.

"Bueno, siento no poder complacerte. No me gustan las fiestas para pretenciosos como George Wickham ni me parece que la hermana de tu novia sea tan guapa como para perdonar que sea tan antipática". Noto que me arden las mejillas de nuevo, pero esta vez por una razón totalmente distinta. ¿Quién se cree William Darcy que es? ¿Acaso él es tan genial que se puede permitir hablar con tanto orgullo?

"¡Will, eres de lo peor que hay en esta sala, en serio!" le espeta Charles, puede que esté pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo. Por un momento considero la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y alejarme de ahí. Will Darcy no me cae bien y no necesito su aprobación, pero soy terca, _muy_ terca.

Me termino la copa de un trago, respiro hondo y camino hacia ellos con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Veo cómo cambia la expresión en la cara de Will en cuanto me ve acercarme a ellos. Da un trago a su bebida, intranquilo.

"¿Qué tal lo están pasando, caballeros?" me preparo con una sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles y Will me miran, el primero esconde su asombro bastante peor que el segundo. Son conscientes de que les he estado escuchando. Charles balbucea incómodamente intentando salvar la situación.

"Espero que no os esté resultando esto demasiado aburrido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que todas las chicas guapas y simpáticas de la noche están prometidas o no han hecho acto de presencia…". Primer mini-punto para mí.

"Oh, bueno – no nos hagas caso, es que ya no sabemos ni de qué hablar" Charles suelta una risotada incómoda y le da un codazo a Will. "¿Verdad, Darcy? Deberías beber menos gin tonics…".

Will le mira de soslayo sin añadir nada. Menea ligeramente su vaso de agua.

"Claro, claro. Si es que no puede uno emborracharse e irse de fiesta esperando que todo el mundo sea encantador, sobre todo si tú mismo te comportas como un capullo. Pero bueno, como probablemente se debe a los gin tonics, a partir de mañana no te lo tendremos en cuenta, Will". Y con la más amorosa de las sonrisas me di la vuelta sin esperar una sola palabra de Will Darcy.

Un rato después ya le había contado la historia a Charlotte, que me escuchaba atónita.

"Madre del cielo, Lizzie. Tienes la lengua más afilada… ¡No me extraña que te haya encontrado tan antipática! Puedes llegar a ser realmente desagradable si te lo propones".

"¡Charlotte!" la miro fingiendo indignación, pero incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa. "Qué poco me quieres…".

"He tenido el placer de verte con muchos clientes y te aseguro que no tienes término medio. O eres encantadora o absolutamente odiosa. Creo que esta vez te has colado, ese tío está super bueno…" añade bajando el tono de voz. "Y me ha contado tu hermana que es el mejor amigo de Bingley".

"Sí, y Dios sabrá por qué… se parecen tanto como un huevo y una castaña". Me cruzo de brazos, molesta con la situación. Odio reconocer que me equivoco, pero quizá empezar de una forma tan desastrosa con el mejor amigo del futuro marido de mi hermana (por enrevesado que parezca) no haya sido lo más inteligente. Pero es que es tan gilipollas…

"¿Y qué tal George Wickham?" Charlotte me saca de mis pensamientos. "¡No me habían dicho que era tan guapo!".

"Sí, sí que es guapo…" reconozco, concentrada en hacerme la loca. "¿Te estudiaste su ficha? ¿de dónde es?"

"Es de Massachusetts, creo que de Boston. Tiene 31 años, ha publicado ya 3 libros y, agárrate, está soltero".

El corazón me da un vuelco, justo lo que quería oír. "¿Pone eso en su ficha?" me burlo.

"Nooo, eso lo he averiguado yo ahora mismo, hablando con él" Charlotte sonríe y saluda a alguien que se encuentra detrás de mí. Me vuelvo y veo a George y a su sonrisa devolviendo el saludo con picardía. Nuestros ojos se cruzan y nos miramos durante un segundo, sonriéndonos. "Te lo cedo porque yo ya tengo a Bill, pero más te vale aprovecharlo antes de que me arrepienta".

Me vuelvo de nuevo hacia ella "¿A mí? Querida Charlotte, ¡no necesito tus sobras!".

"Querida Lizzie, déjate de monsergas y zámpate a ese tío mientras puedas". Decido acabar con la conversación propinándole un cate a mi amiga.

La fiesta está ya casi terminando, muchos han comenzado a recoger sus abrigos y a despedirse. Jane se acerca ya con la chaqueta puesta. Charles y Will tienen que madrugar al día siguiente y la van a llevar a casa.

"Muy bien, pero cuidádmela porque sólo tengo una hermana favorita. ¡Charles, te lo advierto!". Le señalo con un dedo acusador y finalmente nos damos un abrazo, aunque más formal. Llega el turno de despedirme de Will.

"Bueno, Will. Nos veremos en la boda, ¿no?" intento ser civilizada y aplacar un poco mi brusqueza anterior.

"Es posible que nos veamos antes, voy a quedarme por aquí una temporada" dice vagamente mientras le tiendo la mano. Will la toma y la estrecha, y cuando ya iba a retirarla, se inclina un poco y me besa el dorso de la mano ante la atónita mirada de mi hermana y Charles. Por no hablar de mi propio asombro, aunque mejor camuflado.

Retiro la mano incómodamente y consigo acelerar las despedidas hasta que se van. Respiro aliviada, este Will Darcy es un enigma y un incordio. Pero no me da tiempo a relajarme lo suficiente como para bajar la guardia.

"Me temo que no puedo competir con tanta galantería" es la voz de George Wickham y su sonrisa seductora. Por segunda vez en una noche, mi corazón da un vuelco.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y por los comentarios que habéis dejado! Me ha costado este cuarto capítulo, pero prometo ser más diligente a partir de ahora :)**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier comentario o feedback será bien recibido. **

**¡Saludos!**


	5. Chapter 5

La puerta se cierra tras de mí y se rompe la burbuja. Estoy de nuevo en mi piso, y casi no soy capaz de recordar cómo he llegado. Estoy tan abrumada con los acontecimientos del día que me quedo apoyada en la pared un rato, disfrutando del silencio. Las locuras del día no pueden entrar aquí.

En cuanto me repongo, salgo disparada hacia la salita. Enciendo el portátil y comienzo a escribir frenéticamente. Es demasiado tarde para llamar, así que lo máximo a lo que puedo aspirar para desahogarme es enviar un email a Jane. Lo leerá a primera hora del día y, por supuesto, sacará tiempo para contestar o llamarme.

* * *

**Email de**: Lizzie Bennet ebennet rosingspublishers . com

**Para**: Jane Bennet janeyjane gmail . com

**Fecha**: 30 enero 2013, 03:42

**Asunto**: George Wickham sabe besar...

* * *

Jane, ni te imaginas lo extraña que ha sido esta presentación.

Sí, lo sé. Quieres que vaya directamente al grano, pero sabes que daré todo el rodeo y que no serás capaz de resistir la curiosidad.

Ayer por la noche me quedé hablando con George Wickham (el escritor) al final de la fiesta. Seguramente no te fijaste en él porque Charles y tu sois la pareja más ñoña y ensimismada que ha habido jamás en la Tierra, pero George Wickham es un tío muy atractivo. Es posible que te fijaras en él un poco.

El caso es que después de un rato tuve que irme a terminar de "finiquitar la fiesta", y me dijo que si podía invitarme a tomar una copa después. Sencillamente dije que por supuesto y que le vería en Noir's una hora después.

Estuvimos desde las 23:40 hasta hace unos minutos hablando sobre muchas cosas. Empezamos a hablar sobre él y su trayectoria de escritor, todo como muy profesional y contenido. Pero en seguida George (creo que a estas alturas ya puedo llamarle sólo por su nombre) se puso a hacerme preguntas de todo tipo y a contarme otros temas, como si nos conociésemos de hace mucho más. Y, en serio, empezó a tirarme los tejos.

Ya sabes que me pongo muy nerviosa cuando intentan ligar conmigo, pero esta vez no. El tío me gusta, y le iba devolviendo sin problemas todas las que me iba lanzando. ¡Tres hurras por mi sofisticación!

Después de dos mojitos (por mi parte) y tres gin tonics (por la suya), pagó la cuenta y me acompañó al apartamento. A partir de entonces fui perdiendo sofisticación y seguridad, sé perfectamente lo que significa que un hombre de 31 años te acompañe a tu casa a altas horas de la madrugada después de mojitos y gin tonics. Lo sé y ya sabes lo que me pasa.

Empecé a ponerme nerviosa. Creí que lo había notado, pero cuando llegamos al portal insistió en acompañarme hasta arriba. Ya sabes lo que pasó después, momento _muy_ incómodo. Lo rompió él:

"Me lo he pasado genial, Lizzie." Sonrisa seductora que podrías estar visualizando si le hubieses prestado atención. "Espero no haberte aburrido demasiado y que quieras repetir algún día…". Y justo cuando iba a contestar que por supuesto, que me lo había pasado genial, y que me encantaría volver a quedar, George Wickham, se acercó a mi lentamente y me besó de la forma más sensual en la que me han besado en toda mi vida. Si no fuese porque, en la emoción del momento, acabamos besándonos contra la puerta de mi piso, estoy segura de que las rodillas me habrían fallado. Este tío sabe besar, desde luego.

Si todo hubiese acabado en un beso apasionado como este, todo genial. Muy en plan lo que a ti te gusta leer. Pero después de unos minutos, George me preguntó si podía pasar a tomarse una última copa. Y como te decía antes, yo ya sé lo que significa eso. Parece que George pudo descifrar mi cara de horror y se excusó rápida y atropelladamente.

"Dios, lo siento mucho… Espero que no te hayas pensado que… quiero decir, que yo…". Respiró un poco para tranquilizarse y volvió a sonreír. "Vamos a dejarlo aquí por hoy, ¿vale? Creo que por un día es suficiente".

Yo asentí y me despedí como si no hubiese habido beso ni copas ni nada. Sí, me acobardé muchísimo, ya sabes cómo me afecta este tema.

Así que aquí lo tienes, mi gran noche de debut editorial: ¡libros, gin tonics y lujuria! Espero que me contestes y me digas qué te parece la situación. Qué pena que no te hayas quedado en casa hoy, ¡podríamos haber diseccionado la situación durante horas! Te hago responsable a ti y a Charles de tanto egoísmo y del abandono de mi persona.

Pásalo bien con Charles. ¡Muac!

Lizzie xx

* * *

Pincho el botón de envío y vuelvo a cerrar el portátil. Respiro más tranquila, nada como descargar la conciencia con Jane. Me levanto y llevo toda mi chatarra (bolso, abrigo, móvil, mp4...) a la habitación. Ya estoy algo más preparada para irme a la cama y dormir hasta que se me pase el ligero mareo de los mojitos.

Diez minutos después, a punto ya de quedarme profundamente dormida, mi móvil empieza a sonar. Me incorporo de un brinco y me avalanzo sobre la cómoda, esperando que sea una llamada de George. Pero no, se trata de una llamada de Jane.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dime... ¿de qué conoces a Will Darcy?" la pregunta a la que le he estado dando vueltas se materializa finalmente. George levanta mucho las cejas y centra toda su atención en mí. En sus labios se forma una sonrisa sorprendida.

Yo remuevo mi mojito, ocupada en parecer muy casual. Es la tercera vez que quedamos y aún no siento que pueda hablar con toda confianza sobre temas más delicados que de los que normalmente hablamos. Intuyo que Will y George se llevan peor que mal y no quiero entrometerme en el asunto más de lo necesario… con un poco bastará para descubrir de qué se trata.

"Vaya, pues..." bloquea el teclado de su móvil y lo guarda en un bolsillo. "¿Y por qué crees que le conozco?" Su sonrisa se expande.

Sé que le gusta hacerse el loco, despistar a la gente para mantenerse lo más enigmático posible. Muy propio de un escritor, por otra parte. Pero muy propio de mí no ceder en el primer intento. Sonrío cálidamente.

"Sé que os conocéis porque le oí hablar de tí en el lanzamiento de tu libro - no muy favorablemente, por cierto."

"¿Y de qué le conoces tú?" la sonrisa sigue ahí, imperturbable.

"Yo he preguntado antes." bebo tranquilamente de mi vaso, irradiando naturalidad. "No vas a conseguir aplacar mi curiosidad...".

Se apoya sobre la mesa y se inclina hacia mí con un feliz aire conspiratorio. "Dime de qué le conoces tú y te cuento todo lo que quieras saber".

"Bueno, pues..." repaso las 2 horas de mi vida en las que coincidí con Will. "Es el mejor amigo de mi futuro cuñado. También le conocí en tu lanzamiento, ¿sabes?".

"Ah, ¿sí?" pausa de un par de segundos. "Ahora es cuando me dices que también te invitó a tomar una copa y le rechazaste porque ya te habías fijado en mí...".

Me río ante la idea: Will Darcy invitándome a salir sin mostrar la más mínima emoción y casi sin mirarme. Entonces recuerdo el momento en que Will me besó la mano… en el momento me hizo sentir incómoda, y ahora en parte también. Dejo de reírme.

"No, no fue así… Sencillamente le oí decir que no esperaba verte por ahí. Realmente parecía que os llevaseis fatal".

"¿En el lanzamiento de mi propio libro?" resopla y se recuesta sobre la silla. "Sólo él podría aparecer y quejarse de encontrarme ahí, tócate los…".

Esto dispara mi curiosidad, esto ya empezaba a oler a algo más interesante que una mera antipatía mutua.

"¿Y por qué os lleváis tan mal?".

"¿Cómo de bien te cae?" me pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Nada en absoluto" me río otro poco. "Fue bastante borde conmigo, puedes hablar con total libertad".

"Pues, en ese caso…" se vuelve a acercar, sonriendo. "Te diré la verdad. Conozco a Darcy de toda la vida, vivíamos en la misma calle cuando éramos niños. Nuestros padres aún son vecinos, de hecho. Nunca fuimos muy muy amigos porque él es como es, bastante rancio, ya sabes. Pero nos llevábamos bien.

"Cuando tenía 23 años escribí mi primera novela y la envié a unas cuantas editoriales. El manuscrito interesó a un par, pero antes de llegar a firmar nada todas se echaron atrás. Resultó que Darcy se había entrevistado con todas y cada una de ellas y les había convencido de que la novela era un plagio. Me metió en un lío del que me costó bastante salir, y aún estoy pagando las consecuencias. Aún hay gente que no me toma en serio."

Termino de escucharle sin poder contener mi asombro, me he quedado totalmente horrorizada. "Vaya, Will Darcy es realmente un capullo… Es decir, ya me pareció bastante capullo cuando le conocí, pero no pensé que fuese más que eso. ¡Esto es mucho peor! ¿Por qué no le denunciaste por calumnias o lo que fuera?".

George se encoge de hombros despreocupadamente. "No te indignes, morena" la sonrisa seductora ataca de nuevo. "Fue una situación difícil… su familia y la mía se llevan bien. Imagínate cómo habría sido para mis padres que yo denunciase a Will". Da un trago a su gin tonic y permanece en silencio unos segundos. "No, no habría merecido la pena".

Por un momento me limito a observar a George. Una oleada de indignación contra Will Darcy empieza a recorrerme.

"¿Y qué pasó con la novela? ¿no has podido publicarla con ninguna editorial?".

"No, y ya no creo que llegue a ver la luz. No hay mucho que hacer por ella, mi escritura ha mejorado bastante desde entonces y creo que se nota. Aunque como primera novela no habría estado mal".

Me toma la mano, pero no estoy de humor para romanticismos. Estoy dándole vueltas en mi cabeza a la historia, miles de preguntas cruzándose rápidamente.

"Pero no lo entiendo, ¿decía haberla escrito él o qué?"

George sencillamente se encoge de hombros. "Supongo que les convenció de ello, pero la verdad es que no lo sé".

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" su impasividad me desconcierta y en cierto modo me enfurece. "Estamos hablando de una primera novela, eso supone muchísimo esfuerzo. ¿Cómo puedes dejar que otra persona quite de esa forma la oportunidad de publicarla?"

"Tranquila, morena" George vuelve a sonreír y me acaricia el dorso de la mano que tiene entre las suyas.

"No entiendo cómo no le sacaste los ojos, yo lo habría hecho. Escribir supone un esfuerzo muy grande".

"Lo dices como si lo supieses de primera mano".

"Bueno…" le miro fijamente. Me ha pillado en un momento de indignación que refleja más que preocupación por su caso. "Trabajo en una editorial, sé lo difícil que es escribir".

"Ya veo" dice él, su expresión llena malicia. "A ver si un día de estos te dignas a enseñarme lo que hayas escrito".

"Yo no he escrito…" mi primer impulso me obliga a negarlo, luego me relajo un poco. Este chico me gusta… "Bueno, no es una novela aún, pero estoy en ello".

"Lo sabía. Tienes expresión de escritora" se lanza a besarme la mano y yo me río avergonzada. "Quiero leer lo que lleves escrito, seguro que es genial".

"No, ni de coña. Soy muy crítica con mi trabajo y me da muchísima vergüenza que lo puedan leer los demás… especialmente gente que conozco".

George me mira con expresión de no comprender "Pues creo que te has equivocado de hobbie". Después sonríe y añade "Venga, prometo tener cuidado con tu primera novela. Déjame leerla".

Me lo pienso durante unos segundos. Nunca me había planteado enseñarle a nadie lo que escribo, me da demasiada vergüenza – y demasiado miedo de que pueda no gustar. Cuando otra persona opina sobre lo que haces… no sé, podría ser bastante equivalente a una patada en la entrepierna de mi ego. No me planteo escribir un Nobel de la literatura, pero estoy segura de no estar preparada aún para un posible fracaso.

Y entonces veo la cara de George, entre suplicante y divertida. Sería genial que un escritor de éxito revisase mi novela…

"Muy bien, te la enseñaré". George levanta los puños en señal de victoria. Dejo que continúe durante unos segundos y entonces, sonriente, añado "pero a cambio quiero leer tu primera novela".


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA PREVIA: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís aquí comentando y (más importante) leyendo y disfrutando de mi FanFic! :)**

**Estoy pasándolo tan bien con esta historia que ya tengo un primer borrador de toooda la historia. ¡Ahora sólo tengo que trasladarlo al ordenador! Poco a poco los personajes y yo nos iremos peleando por ver qué os contamos, ¿vale?**

**¡Saludos a todos! **

**:)**

* * *

Paso la página rápidamente, ávida por saber qué les va a pasar ahora a los personajes. Realmente es una novela fantástica, no puedo creer que George Wickham no haya recibido aún ningún premio importante. Si sus otras cuatro novelas son así de buenas, debería estar mucho mejor considerado.

La alarma del móvil me saca de mi pompa, ya son las 19:45 y tengo que salir de casa. He quedado con Jane para ir a cenar con Charlotte. Bueno, eso es lo que ella cree. Realmente somos el cebo de Charles, que ha organizado una fiesta sorpresa para Jane por su cumpleaños. Nosotras tenemos que llevarla al sitio donde la esperan el resto de sus amigos.

Sintiendo una fuerte oleada de pereza, cierro con gravedad el taco de folios que conforman el manuscrito y lo coloco primorosamente en mi mesilla de noche. Si la fiesta no termina muy tarde (y, conociendo a Jane y Charles, no lo hará) podré volver a casa y dedicarle otro par de horas a la novela. Mis intenciones me hacen sonreír.

20 minutos después me encuentro con Charlotte y Jane en el lugar indicado. Estamos a unos metros de distancia de La taquería de Catalina, el restaurante donde Charles lo ha organizado todo. Le doy un toque furtivamente sin que Jane se dé cuenta.

"¡Hola chicas!" las saludo efusivamente cuando las alcanzo. "¿Qué tal? ¿Tenéis ganas de unos buenos tacos y unos cuantos margaritas?"

Nos abrazamos y nos saludamos las unas a las otras y nos ponemos a caminar. "¿Qué tal todo?" me dice Jane, a la que no he visto desde el lanzamiento".

"¡Muy bien!" exclamo, la verdad es que estoy encantada con cómo me están yendo las cosas. Jane y Charlotte están al tanto, y enseguida intentan sonsacarme información sobre mi nuevo ligue.

"Bueno, ¡cuéntanos qué tal con Wickham! ¿Qué tal es?" a Jane le brillan los ojos de curiosidad.

"La verdad es que es un tío súper interesante, hemos quedado varias veces a tomar mojitos, y…"

"¿Te has acostado ya con él?" Charlotte no se puede contener. Sonrío y paso por alto su comentario.

"… y me ha dado el manuscrito de su primera novela. No es 'El año del sol', es otra que no se llegó a publicar. Pero es preciosa, no podéis imaginaros lo mucho que lo estoy disfrutando…".

"Por Dios, ¿y a él cuándo lo disfrutas?" Charlotte es un encanto, pero no se anda con remilgos.

"Buenoooo" la interrumpo alzando la voz. "Ya seguimos hablando dentro, ¿vale?". Ya estamos en la puerta, ha llegado la hora de entrar y sorprender a Jane.

Una camarera nos recibe al entrar. Le decimos que tenemos una reserva a nombre de Jane, pero ésta ni siquiera sospecha al oírlo. La camarera sonríe significativamente y nos dirige hacia el fondo. Doblamos una esquina y nos encontramos de frente a un grupo de unas 15 o 20 personas que comienzan a gritar en cuanto ven a Jane.

"¡SORPRESAAAAAA!". Han venido todos nuestros amigos, pero localizo también unos cuantos rostros que imagino son amigos de Charles y nuevas amistades de Jane.

"¡Dios mío, qué guay!" Jane está visiblemente emocionada. Charles se abre paso hasta ella y le coloca un gorro en forma de tarta de cumpleaños. "La corona de la cumpleañera" dice sonriente y le da un beso. Todos en la sala corean un Ooooooh.

No me importaría que en mi próximo cumpleaños me organicen el mismo plan. El plan está resultando fenomenal y los camareros están siendo muy atentos, descargando margaritas una y otra vez en nuestra mesa. Pero de los ricos, no de esos que sólo saben a tequila y sal. Los amigos de Charles también son ser súper simpáticos, mucho más que Will Darcy.

Y hablando del rey de Roma... una pequeña parte ha estado esperando encontrármelo hoy, pero no ha venido. Siento una punzada de decepción, supongo que he fantaseado con la idea de decirle cuatro cosas en nombre de George... pero aunque viniese, no podría aguarme la fiesta.

Justo en el momento en que agarro mi cuarto margarita y aplaco mis ansias de venganza, veo entrar a Will Darcy en el reservado. Joder, ¿quién se planta en una fiesta de cumpleaños enfundado en un traje de chaqueta gris marengo? Se acerca a Jane y habla con ella un rato. Decido interceder...

"¡Hola Darcy! ¿Qué haces por aquí hoy? ¿algún escritor al que no soportes ha venido a la fiesta?" mi voz suena unas octavas más borde de lo planeado y él se gira, rígido como el palo de una escoba, a mirarme.

"Hola Elizabeth" me concede una sonrisa casi imperceptible. "Si por 'escritor' te estás refiriendo a George Wickham, la verdad es que no. A no ser que haya decidido acompañarte hasta aquí, tengo la esperanza de no encontrármelo en una buena temporada".

"Ah, ¿no te gustan sus novelas?" de nuevo, un par de octavas de más.

"En absoluto" habla con rotundidad y parece molesto. "En mi opinión, es uno de los peores escritores que publica con vuestra editorial. Bueno, realmente es mucho peor Janisse Foggerty, al menos en ese caso estarás de acuerdo". Al decir esto último clava su mirada en la mía, un poco desafiante.

"Eso es cierto" tardo un poco en contestar. Janisse es una escritora terriblemente mediocre. "Pero es lo único en lo que estaré de acuerdo contigo. ¿Sabes que eres un poco capullo, Will Darcy?".

Will me sostiene la mirada unos segundos y entonces se ríe. ¡Se ríe! No puedo creer lo mucho que cambia su expresión al hacerlo y, sin darme cuenta, me río yo también. Entonces, con la sonrisa aún en los labios, ambos nos damos media vuelta y nos ponemos a otra cosa.

El resto de la fiesta no la recuerdo muy bien, debí tomar muchos margaritas. Me desperezo con cuidado, ¿dónde estoy? Reconozco, aliviada, la habitación: estoy en el cuarto de estar de mi hermana Jane.

Me estiro y alcanzo el móvil. Parpadea, lo que significa que tengo mensajes. ¡Me encanta levantarme y tener mensajes por leer! Pero no se trata de George, como había esperado. 5 mensajes de Charlotte, escritos en cuanto llegó a casa la noche anterior, y otro de Estúpido Darcy. Me froto los ojos sin conseguir conectar las neuronas. ¿Desde cuándo tengo su número?

La conversación grabada en Whatsapp responde a mis dudas:

* * *

_**Estúpido Darcy **_

_Ya tienes mi número, ahora puedes decirme que Wickham es mucho mejor que yo sin tener que estar presente ;) 04:57 _

_Genial, ¿no? 04:57 _

_**Yo:**_

_Cuanfo qieras! 04:59 _

**_Estúpido Darcy:_**

_Me parece que has bebido demasiado. 05:00 _

_¿Quién te acompaña a casa? 05:00 _

**_Yo:_**

_Me keddo en cas de Jane. 05:02 _

_Voy con elyos 05:03 _

**_Estúpido Darcy:_**

_Vale. 05:03 _

_Descansa. 05:10 _

* * *

Releo tres y cuatro veces la corta conversación. ¿De dónde sale todo esto? No recuerdo haber guardado su número, ni recuerdo haberle puesto ese nombre (aunque un hurra por mí estando borracha, está bien saber que mantengo mi buen criterio). La cuarta vez que la releo me enfurezco, está claro que Wickham es una broma para él. Probablemente yo también lo sea, y no me extrañaría demasiado después de repasar mi dudosa ortografía.

Justo en ese momento me llega un mensaje nuevo… de Estúpido Darcy. Mi corazón se acelera mientras vuelvo a abrir la ventana de nuestra conversación.

* * *

_**Estúpido Darcy:**_

_¿Estás ya en pie? 11:39 _

_Recuerda que tenemos que hemos quedado. 11:39 _

* * *

Me quedo de piedra al leer esto último. ¿Exactamente _cuántos_ margaritas me bebí ayer?


	8. Chapter 8

Aplico un poco de subrayador verde sobre mis notas y ya me siento un poco mejor. Las reuniones con Carol me siguen imponiendo bastante y no quiero presentarme en su despacho sin haberme preparado bien. Ya es una mujer fácilmente irritable sin necesidad de darle demasiadas razones.

Me dirijo al grupo de mesas que comparto con Charlotte y el resto del equipo de Comunicación y Relaciones Públicas. Todos estamos convocados a la misma reunión para planificar el trabajo que nos ocupará durante el mes de marzo, así que nos plantamos ante su puerta puntualmente. Carol parece no vernos a través de su cubículo de cristal. Está colgada al teléfono con alguno de sus escritores. Nos hace una señal para que entremos y nos vayamos sentando sin hacer ruido.

"¿Qué dices? ¡Si me ha encantado! No debes hacer caso de todo lo que dicen esos capullos, no son más que unos amargados." Un escritor quejándose de alguna mala crítica. Veo que Fred pone cara de preocupación, él se encarga de contactar con los críticos para hacerles llegar información de las novelas que publicamos. "Nada, es una tontería. Tú ahora vete de vacaciones y desconecta, ¿vale? Y procura escribir ese final. ¡Lo estamos esperando con impaciencia!".

Carol termina de despedirse y cuelga el teléfono, la cara le cambia por completo.

"Dios mío, no hay nada más quejica que una escritora mediocre. ¡Vaya novela de mierda me está escribiendo, _joder!_". Se recuesta sobre la silla y se aparta el pelo de la cara. "Hala, ya está. ¿Para qué os he convocado?".

"Para la planificación de marzo" decimos todos casi al unísono.

"Ah, sí". Saca una carpetilla azul y tres bolígrafos de distintos colores. "Bien, tenemos 3 lanzamientos y 7 firmas de libros. Además tenemos que empezar a mover 5 nuevas novelas. No son como las de Wickham pero necesitamos algo de movimiento. Puede que baste con menearlo un poco en redes sociales".

Me sobresalto al oír su nombre, hace casi dos semanas que no he vuelto a quedar con él. Sigue habiendo tonteo, aunque ahora cuando me escribe es principalmente para decirme algo sobre los capítulos que le envié. Uff, sólo de pensarlo me da vergüenza… ¿Cómo se me ocurre mandarle a un escritor de éxito mi penoso intento de novela?

George sigue siendo atento y casi no pasa un día sin que sepa algo de él, pero esa complicidad que teníamos los primeros días parece haberse esfumado. Quizá es sólo la sensación de desconcierto que sucede a destapar un mito como es George Wickham, todo carisma. Sea cual sea el caso, estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo.

"Así que ahí lo tenéis" la voz de Carol irrumpe en mi momento de autorreflexión. Acto seguido me pongo a subrayar palabras al azar, procurando que no se note que se me han escapado los últimos minutos de reunión. "Ponéos las pilas, distribuíroslo y me contáis antes de que termine el día quién se va a encargar de cada cosa".

Cierra su carpetilla azul de un golpe y vuelve a centrarse en su ordenador. Antes de que nos hayamos levantado para irnos, añade: "Bueno... Lizzie, tu sigue encargándote de la cuenta de George Wickham".

"Muy bien" respondo. Ni siquiera llego a sobresaltarme, ¿acaso no podría ser que me encarguen la cuenta del mejor escritor porque hasta ahora lo he hecho genial? Pero entonces Carol me pide que no salga del despacho aún mientras mis compañeros se dirigen a sus mesas.

"No creas que te estoy dando la cuenta porque te acuestas con George Wickham" dice sin mirarme. "Ya la estabas manejando, así que ni siquiera te la estoy dando. Pero la mantienes porque lo estás haciendo muy bien". Por fin aparta la vista de la pantalla.

"Carol, no estoy…" intento pensar rápidamente. ¿Qué debería decir? La verdad es que ni estamos juntos.

"No te preocupes, esto pasa a menudo" se cruza de brazos y me sonríe maliciosamente. "Mucho más de lo que imaginas. Y todo resulta genial para la editorial mientras dura, así que me parece bien que sigas encargándote tú de Wickham. Pero no la cagues, sigue siendo un escritor de la editorial. Piensa que nos lucramos a su costa".

Dicho esto, se vuelve hacia su pantalla y comienza a teclear frenéticamente. Me quedo un poco aturdida y sin saber si debo decir algo. Finalmente me decanto por salir del despacho, sintiéndome tan ágil como un tronco seco. Dejo caer mis papeles sobre mi mesa y me dirijo a la máquina de café. Charlotte aparece cinco segundos después.

"¿Qué quería Carol?" su sonrisa es de quien sabe la respuesta.

"Nada, aclarar por qué me deja quedarme con la cuenta de Wickham… Ha sido bastante incómodo, la verdad".

"Que no te afecte, ¡en tu vida privada puedes hacer lo que te salga de las narices!".

"No, si no ha intentado prohibírmelo… Incluso diría que me estaba empujando a mantener la relación con George, ¿sabes? Ha sido muy raro…"

"Bueno". Charlotte se sirve un café y se sienta en la mesita. "¿Y qué tal va eso, por cierto? ¿Sigue sin proponerte quedar?" Directa al blanco.

"Pues…" me siento frente a ella y remuevo mi café. "Tengo la esperanza de quedar con él este fin de semana, ha mencionado algo de ir a cenar".

"¡Oooh, ya es un avance!" Charlotte parece satisfecha. "El lunes me tendrás que contar todos los detalles".

Charlotte se lanza a darme mil consejos para conseguir que Wickham me pida salir el fin de semana, pero dejo de escucharla y consulto mi móvil: 5 mensajes de _Estúpido Darcy_.

**_Estúpido Darcy:_**

_Hola, Lizzy 13:12_

_Sólo quería recordarte que hemos quedado a comer hoy a las 14:30 en Palazzo, ¿vale? 13:12_

_Si te surge algún imprevisto, dímelo y aplazamos 13:13_

_Muchas gracias 13:13_

_Espero que todo vaya bien 13:26_

Una oleada de pereza me recorre entera. He olvidado por completo que habíamos quedado para hablar de la despedida de solteros, que será conjunta. Una parte de mí odiará a Jane eternamente por tener que organizar algo así de la mano de Will Darcy.

"Joder" consulto mi reloj. "Tengo que estar en Palazzo en una hora".

"¿George te va a llevar a Palazzo?" Charlotte me mira alucinada. "¡Éste quiere retomar el contacto a lo grande!"

"Qué va" me río, "he quedado con Estúpido Darcy. Tenemos que organizar la despedida de Jane y Charles…" finjo un bostezo.

"Vaya, ¿y para eso no vale un McDonald's?"

"¡Parece que para Will Darcy no!".

Una hora y 10 minutos después me encuentro compartiendo mesa en Palazzo con William Darcy. Estamos tomando el aperitivo en un silencio extraño. No diría que incómodo, pero decido romper el hielo.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal todo?"

"Bien, bien... ¿Y tú?" contesta.

"Genial" sonrío.

"¿Ah sí?" levanta la mirada de su servilleta, que está doblando minuciosamente sobre su regazo. "¿Algo que ver con el encantador Wickham? He oído que las cosas marchan viento en popa entre vosotros".

Su comentario me sorprende. No soporto que la gente hable de mí o que se comente mi vida a mis espaldas.

"Ah, ¿si? Pues no sé cómo te has enterado de eso, pero espero que quien te lo haya contado tenga cosas mejores que hacer que interesarse por la vida de una extraña..."

"Bueno" Darcy sonríe, "creo que a tu hermana le interesa mucho tu vida"

"¿Jane? ¿Y cuándo has visto tu a mi hermana?"

"Anoche, en su piso. Estuve allí cenando con ella, Charles y un par de amigos más". Proceso la información mientras intento imaginarme la escena. Me siento un poco dolida por no haber sido invitada a cenar con ellos... pero probablemente me hubiese aburrido muchísimo.

"Vaya, pues tendré que decirle a Jane que no comparta mi vida personal con gente a la que no debería importarle" sonrío para aligerar el comentario.

"¿Es que no va todo bien con Wickham?" Will le da un sorbo a su copa de vino. Intenta parecer cortés, pero no disimula lo que realmente está pensando: que Wickham es un imbécil.

"Pues la verdad es que no del todo bien, pero no es asunto tuyo… y a partir de ahora tampoco de mi hermana". Me mira atentamente durante unos segundos y retira la vista. "¿Sabes? Para ser tan hermético tienes una cara bastante transparente. Se ve a la legua lo que estás pensando".

Will se toma unos segundos para dar otro sorbo a su copa antes de contestar. "Bueno" vuelve a mirarme, esta vez con una sonrisa. "Yo prefiero decir que tengo una cara honesta. ¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque acabo de leerte en la frente que te da igual cómo me vaya con Wickham, porque él es una de las personas a las que más desprecias y, bueno, yo tampoco te caigo del todo bien".

"¿Que no me caes bien? ¿y eso de dónde lo sacas?" está siendo bastante simpático para lo desagradable que estoy siendo con él, pero en realidad ya no me parece tan capullo. Sigue siendo un tío detestable y me parece horrible lo que le hizo a George, pero poco a poco me parece menos capullo. Supongo que verme obligada a coincidir tanto con él ayuda.

"Por Dios, no te hagas el sorprendido… Oí todo lo que le dijiste a Charles en la presentación". Ahí le he dado, Will se queda callado y su sonrisa desaparece. Decido disfrutar de la situación "¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste?"

"Sí, lo recuerdo" murmura. "Lo siento, no debería haber dicho nada de eso. Estuvo mal por mi parte, tuve un día difícil y supongo que acabé desquitándome contigo".

Su expresión parece bastante sincera y de nuevo siento que es un chico bastante transparente. Por extraño que parezca, decido creerme su disculpa y contraatacar con menos fuerza.

"Bueno, no pasa nada. En toda fiesta tiene que haber una chica fea y antipática con la que meterse un poco" sonrío para aclarar que lo digo 'en son de paz'. Percibo una ligerísima sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios.

"Lizzie, puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que fuiste la chica más guapa e inteligente que de esa fiesta. Seguramente no fuiste la más simpática, pero aún así me encantas".


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Gracias por los comentarios tan majos que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior! :)**

**Pronto el próximo capítulo... jejeje.**

**- % - % -**

Ahora sí que se está imponiendo un silencio incómodo. ¿Y ahora yo qué digo? ¿qué hago? Will sigue mirándome con esa sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero empieza a mudar de expresión al ver (supongo) la mía. Rápidamente intenta salvar la situación.

"Bueno, será mejor que pidamos ya o nos cerrarán la cocina".

"Sí, yo tengo que estar en la oficina dentro de 35 minutos".

Ambos nos escondemos detrás de la carta. Pedimos casi sin leer el menú y pasamos al tema que veníamos a discutir.

"Bueno, ¿alguna idea?" pregunto finalmente. Ya no hay nada que valga para ocultarse y el silencio es cada vez más obvio. "Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo hasta el primer fin de semana de julio".

"Lo sé, y espero que no te importe pero he ido avanzando un poco" abre su maletín de mano y saca una hoja. Contengo una carcajada cuando veo el maletín: otro de mil detalles que apartan a Will de este siglo. "He apuntado todos los detalles aquí para que te lo lleves y lo consideres, creo que podría estar bien".

"¿De qué va?"

"Un fin de semana en una casa rural. Me ha parecido muy interesante. Organizan muchas actividades de multiaventura, creo que a Charles y a Jane les gustaría mucho".

"Tienes razón, es perfecto". Le miro sorprendida. "Will, lo has clavado. ¡Les va a encantar!".

Will sonríe con satisfacción. "Eso espero. Quiero que los dos recuerden con cariño este viaje".

"¿Y dónde es? ¿está lejos?" no consigo verlo en el papel.

"Es en Pemberley, está a 4 horas en coche".

"Perfecto, pues sólo falta comunicarlo a los demás y reservarlo. ¿Cuántos amigos de Charles crees que vendrán?"

"Ya he llamado a todos y me han confirmado. Seremos seis, incluyéndome a mi".

"Vaya, pues sí que te has empleado a fondo…" siento una punzada de vergüenza por no haberme preparado mejor. "La verdad es que conociéndote no me sorprende…"

"Me lo tomaré como un cumplido".

Pasamos el resto de la comida hablando sobre la despedida, para la que quedan sólo 2 semanas, y la boda. Por mi parte procuro no volver a ser borde, al menos intencionalmente, y él no vuelve a decirme que le encanto. Sin embargo, ahí queda el poso.

Cuando vuelvo a la oficina, 10 minutos más tarde de lo que había previsto, se lo cuento a Charlotte. Obviamente coincide conmigo en que a Will Darcy le debe haber sentado mal el vino o el aperitivo, o la combinación de ambos, y que el mundo en general está desmadrándose un poco de más. Y justo cuando voy a arremeter contra él, recibo un mensaje de George. El corazón se me acelera.

**_"Ola morena. Spero q m perdons x tnert abandonada. Q tal todo? M sta enkntando tu novela... Kedams esta noxe y cenamos junts?"_**

"Dios mío, estás que lo rompes, ¿eh?" Charlotte espía la pantalla de mi móvil. "Comida y cena con dos chicos distintos el mismo día. ¡Realmente increíble!"

"Creo que esta vez te voy a dar la razón, no me lo creo ni yo".

-%-

Por supuesto que he aceptado la proposición de George. Llevo varias semanas sin saber prácticamente nada de él, y llegados a este punto he acumulado tantas ganas de volver a quedar con él que no sé si se debe a que quiero volver a verle o a que necesito ser yo la que ponga punto y final a la tontería. Sí, lo reconozco: soy un poco orgullosa. No me gusta que me presten atención si no es sinceramente... al menos pasadas las dos o tres primeras citas, y George y yo hemos quedado ya varias veces.

Suena el telefonillo: es él. Compruebo mi aspecto en el espejo y bajo al portal sin siquiera contestar. _Si puede esperar 3 semanas, puede esperar cinco minutos_.

"Hola morena" George me saluda desde el vestíbulo, con una amplia sonrisa y la ceja derecha levantada. "¿Qué tal has estado? ¿me has echado de menos?"

"La verdad es que ni un poquito" contesto. Cuando por fin llego hasta donde se encuentra, levanta ante mis ojos una cajita. "¿Qué es esto?" Mis sentidos se retuercen de curiosidad.

"Supongo que tendrás que abrirlo para saberlo...". Tomo la cajita y la abro lentamente para no revelar mi entusiasmo. Dentro encuentro un par de imanes: un mojito y un gin tonic, nuestras bebidas favoritas. No puedo evitar reírme, me encanta el detalle.

"Me encanta, ¡gracias!" me ha vuelto a pillar, y le ha salido bastante fácil. "Creo que sólo por esto te obsequiaré con un gin tonic después de que me invites a cenar".

"¿Sólo uno? Que yo te he traído dos..."

Me mira como un corderito y yo me río. Nos ponemos en marcha y salimos del portal, charlando animadamente sobre trivialidades. George camina a mi lado, está más atractivo que nunca.

"Yo también te he echado un poco de menos..." le digo, bajando la guardia. Se acerca un poco más y nos alejamos cogidos de la mano.

Me cuenta que lleva varias semanas muy liado y que siente no haber podido hacerme más caso. Que me ha echado muchísimo de menos... Estoy encantada de que se muestre tan atento, la verdad. No soy de las que desconfían, pero las últimas semanas me han hecho dudar de si George tenía verdadero interés en mí; y no me gusta nada sentirme tan insegura. Pero ahora parece que todo vuelve a su cauce.

"Tengo que decirte que me ha encantado tu novela" digo mientras nos sirven el postre. "Me parece absolutamente increíble, de verdad que no entiendo que no hayas ganado algo de peso a estas alturas".

George se remueve en su asiento. Sonríe, pero le noto visiblemente incómodo. Quizá estoy metiendo el dedo en la herida. "No me quiero meter, pero creo que deberías volver a intentar publicarla. Estoy convencida de que Carol te la publicaría".

"¿Tú crees?" George empieza a dar golpecitos de cuchara a su brownie. "Realmente he evolucionado mucho desde entonces, no sé si encaja con la imagen que tengo".

"Eso es lo de menos, al final tu imagen la consigues con lo que escribes. Si publicas esta novela, tu imagen sólo puede mejorar".

"¿Has leído el resto de mis libros?" George evita mirarme a los ojos, pero noto en su voz que está un poco molesto.

"Claro" miento con rotundidad. Generalmente creo en la sinceridad sobre todas las cosas, pero algo me dice que en este momento no es lo más indicado. "Me encantó _El año del Sol_".

"Ya, pero crees que escribía mejor antes que ahora". Levanta la vista hasta encontrarse con la mía. Su expresión no es de enfado, pero me hace sentir mal por hacerle suponer algo así.

"No he dicho eso..." pienso rápidamente en cómo salir del apuro. "Sólo digo que quizá la industria te ha empujado hacia un nicho en el que realmente no te estás desarrollando plenamente".

"Tú mejor que nadie sabrás que una editorial puede acabar haciendo lo que le dé la gana con un escritor".

"Lo sé" hago una pausa. La conversación está empezando a tensarse y no me está gustando. "Pero no entiendo qué alguien capáz de escribir una cosa así no se muera por verla publicada".

"Pues porque una buena novela no siempre es lo suficientemente buena como para venderse bien. Piensa en todos los grandes bestsellers de la última década y dime cuál de ellos ha sido verdaderamente una gran obra. No debes ser tan idealista, a la gente también le hace falta una literatura más ligera".

No doy crédito. "A ver, yo creo que hay buenísimos libros 'menores', como tú dices. Y muchos de mis libros favoritos son así, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo".

George se reclina en su silla y se ríe. Le miro sin entender la broma. "Por Dios, Lizzie. Creo que te lo estás tomando muy a pecho. Relájate o tendré que pedirte un mojito de dos litros".

Decido no detenerme más tiempo en el tema, aunque la conversación me está haciendo sentir incómoda. Es la primera vez que George y yo tenemos una auténtica conversación y no estoy nada satisfecha con el intercambio de impresiones, pero paso por alto lo que estoy pensando. Aunque la noche no está resultando como yo había esperado y George ni me ha hablado aún de mi _boceto de novela_, algo que tenía muchas ganas de oir, decido disfrutar de mi postre y procurar divertirme durante el resto de la noche.


	10. Chapter 10

Charlotte y yo decidimos salir a cenar después de una dura jornada de trabajo. La última semana ha sido especialmente movida y necesitamos desconectar. Puede que también un par de margaritas. Carol nos ha tenido todos los días hasta las 22:00, principalmente al teléfono con todos los periodistas, agencias de noticias y medios importantes del estado. La editorial está preparando el lanzamiento de una novela en la que se ha invertido mucho más dinero del que se debería, y se están haciendo sobreesfuerzos en el área de Relaciones Públicas para asegurar las ventas.

"Tampoco hacía falta ser un crack, yo misma hubiera podido decirles que la novela no valía lo que han pagado por ella" dice Charlotte en cuanto nos dan mesa en Margo's. "Hellen Garwick tuvo mucha suerte con su primer libro, pero estaba claro que no iba a poder repetirlo...".

"Ya, pero se tienen que sacar una serie de libros al año. Carol es socia y algo tiene que comprar, al final es como una quiniela".

"Pues se ha lucido. ¡Como si no hubiese buenos escritores en el mundo!" Mi mente salta directamente hacia la novela de George, que sigue en mi apartamento.

"Uff, este tema me da pereza..." resoplo. "Anda, vamos a hablar de otra cosa".

"Lo dices porque Wickham no quiere publicar la novela que tanto te gusta, ¿no?" Charlotte sonríe con burla.

"Pues sí... No entiendo la gilipollez de su _'imagen como escritor'_ y toda esa mierda".

Charlotte me mira en silencio mientras da un trago a su Coca-cola. "¿En serio es tan buena?"

"No es buena... es genial".

"Pues pásasela a Carol, que le eche un vistazo. Si es tan buena le vendrá muy bien tenerla en cartera cuando se hundan las ventas del libro de Hellen Garwick".

Doy un respingo ante la idea, es buena. Esa novela tiene que estar en las librerías para que la gente pueda leerla, y yo puedo ayudar a conseguirlo. "¿Se puede presentar un manuscrito sin el permiso del escritor...?"

"Claro, se hace constantemente. No sabes la de madres y novias que pasan por Rosings" me guiña un ojo maliciosamente. "Y hablando de novias..."

"Déjalo, eso sí que me da pereza" la interrumpo.

"Yo creo..." continúa tras una pausa bien medida "... que es posible que George tenga razón. Quizá eres un poco idealista. ¿Es que ya no te interesa lo más mínimo?"

Intento analizar mis sentimientos lo más científicamente posible, si es que eso tiene sentido. Lo único que siento a estas alturas es tedio. "Sigue pareciéndome un tío muy interesante, pero no: ya no me interesa. No soy capáz de pasar por alto todo lo que dijo la última vez. Ya sé que sólo es trabajo, pero al final el trabajo es una parte importante de cada uno, ¿no?"

"No puedes culparle por ser un poco frívolo..." Charlotte intenta interceder.

"No puedo culparle, pero sí puede dejar de gustarme. Le creí más inteligente, la verdad. Sobre todo habiendo escrito todo eso..." pienso en la trama de la historia. Una chica desesperadamente enamorada de un hombre algo más mayor, compañero de trabajo de su hermano, que finalmente sólo buscaba su dinero. Una novela desgarradora pero con final feliz. "¡No puedo entenderlo! Sus personajes son más profundos que él. No tiene sentido".

Se hace el silencio durante unos segundos. Charlotte me examina de reojo y yo fijo la vista sobre el pan que nos han puesto mientras no llega la cena. "Y aparte de su libro... ¿qué pasa con George Wickham?" dice finalmente.

"Pues la verdad... es que me da pereza volver a quedar con él, y no lo haré".

-%-

Al día siguiente me presento en el despacho de Carol con una copia del manuscrito de George Wickham bajo el brazo. Lo he pensado detenidamente y creo que, como responsable de las relaciones públicas de su cuenta, es mi obligación enseñar la novela a Carol. Ella será capaz de decir si casa o no con la "imagen" que tanto preocupa a George. Me preocupa la posibilidad de que se enfade conmigo por meterme en sus asuntos de una forma tan deliberada, pero estoy convencida de que dejará de preocuparle en cuanto la editorial le ofrezca un cheque importante por los derechos.

Llamo a la puerta y Carol me hace una señal a través del cristal para que entre sin hacer ruido. Está al teléfono en lo que parece ser una conversación desagradable. Gira la silla para no mirarme directamente y poder continuar como si estuviese sola en el despacho. Cojo el manuscrito y lo coloco cuidadosamente en la mesa frente a Carol, que no lee el título y el nombre del escritor hasta pasados unos segundos. Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa.

"Tienes razón, Hellen. Ya veremos qué pasa, ¿vale?" acelera la conversación. "Lo que tenga que ser, será. ¡Te llamo!".

Cuelga el teléfono sin dar tiempo a Hellen Garwick de contestar o protestar a su editora. Se avalanza sobre el manuscrito y lee de nuevo la carátula. "Dios mío, ¿ya ha escrito otro? ¡Pero si hemos publicado el anterior hace 2 meses!"

"No es su última novela, es la primera que escribió" repongo con una sonrisa enigmática. Carol me examina con curiosidad. " La escribió hace casi 8 años, así que supongo que habrá que editarla".

"No lo entiendo, ¿cómo es que nos la enseña ahora?" empieza a pasar las páginas.

"No lo ha hecho... en realidad no quería presentártela. Dice que es distinta a las demás que ha escrito y que podría no casar con la imagen que se ha labrado hasta ahora" Carol frunce el ceño. "Lo sé, pero parece que le preocupa bastante...".

"Eso se puede arreglar, si es lo suficientemente buena. ¿La has leído?".

"Sí, y es fantástica".

"Genial, es justo lo que necesitamos. Ya me encargaré yo de convencer a Wickham".

-%-

Esa misma noche Jane organiza una cena en su apartamento. Llego tarde, pero seré bien recibida porque traigo mi famoso _cheesecake-brownie_. Le doy al timbre y espero con una sonrisa a que mi hermana me reciba, pero se abre la puerta y aparece Will Darcy. Mi sonrisa se desvanece.

Parecía que, al organizar juntos la despedida de _los tortolitos_, habíamos llegado a una situación de trato cordial. Yo había olvidado lo mal que me había caído el primer día, su seriedad, su orgullo y, por supuesto, su momento de gloria diciéndome que le encantaba.

"Hola Lizzie" abre la puerta aún más y se hace a un lado. "¿Qué es eso? Huele muy bien".

"Es mi cheesecake-brownie" esta vez no me paro a explicar de dónde saqué la receta y lo mucho que triunfa cada vez que lo hago, a pesar de ser una cocinera bastante mediocre. "¿Te quedas a cenar?"

"Sí, eso tengo entendido" contesta, bastante seco. Quizá ha percibido mi cambio de humor. _Pues bien_.

Me dirijo a la cocina para dejar el brownie y saludar a mi hermana, que está sirviendo cebolla caramelizada sobre unas tostas de foie.

"¡Oooh, qué rico!" mi estómago salta de alegría. "Eres una crack. Deja tu trabajo y dedícate a la cocina porque tienes un don".

"¡Lizzie, qué guapa estás!" se acerca y me abraza.

"Le dijo la sartén al cazo..." respondo.

En 5 minutos nos tiene a todos sentados frente a una gran variedad de aperitivos y bebidas. Will toma asiento silenciosamente frente a mí.

Me gustaría decir que pienso portarme como una persona civilizada, pero la tensión que estamos sufriendo en el trabajo me ha calado hondo. Volver a ver a Will ha hecho que se intensifique toda la frustración de la semana, especialmente la que siento contra George y su estúpida decisión de no publicar su novela. Si Will no le hubiera jodido hace años, este no sería mi problema. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme de algo tan importante? Me siento ofendida y me parece increíble el hecho de haber estado en contacto con él durante las dos últimas semanas para organizar la despedida conjunta. ¿Cuándo he bajado la guardia? ¿y por qué?

Así que enmiendo mi reciente cambio de actitud siendo absolutamente odiosa con Will durante la cena. Primero me hago la loca para no entablar conversación con él, a pesar de que le tengo en frente. Ignoro sus intentos hasta que parece darse cuenta de que no voy a ceder y se pone a hablar con un amigo de Charles sobre el último partido de los Knicks. Hago un par de comentarios ridiculizando lo que dice Will sin terminar de entrometerme del todo en la conversación.

Después de la cena, Jane y Charles recogen la mesa y vuelven a salir de la cocina con mi cheesecake-brownie y copas para todos. Vuelvo a ignorar a Will cuando me dice que mi postre está muy rico.

Finalmente la cena finaliza y la gente empieza a dar las gracias a mi hermana y a Charles (¿es posible que ya se hayan convertido en matrimonio y ni me haya dado cuenta?) y a retirarse. Yo me quedo algo rezagada, he perdido mucha energía en ser antipática con Will y quiero hablar un poco con mi hermana Jane. Pero de repente aparecen Charles y Will en la sala, y este último dice:

"Lizzie, ¿te llevo a casa?".

"Eeeh..." ¿es que no ha calado mi mensaje? "No, gracias. Prefiero coger un taxi".

"No seas tonta, Lizzie" dice mi hermana. "Son las 2:30 de la mañana y tu portal me da pavor a estas horas".

"Tu lo que pasa es que eres una cagueta" sonrío a Jane. La verdad es que yo también lo soy. "Pero no os preocupéis, le pediré al taxista que me acompañe hasta arriba si es necesario".

"Ni hablar, te llevo yo" insiste Will.

"Que no, que me voy en taxi" me levanto y cojo mi bolso, pero Will se adelanta y agarra mi chaqueta. "No voy a irme contigo porque tengas mi chaqueta... estamos en julio".

"Elizabeth Bennet" oigo el mismo tono que hubiera empleado nuestra mismísima madre. "Te vas a ir con William Darcy y me llamarás en cuanto cierres la puerta de tu apartamento. ¡Y no hay más que hablar!".

A pesar de ser una estampa bastante cómica y nada intimidatoria, decido no oponerme a Jane. Realmente me conviene que me dejen en la puerta de mi casa, así que cruzo una mirada rápida con Will y me despido de Jane y Charles.

Permanecemos en silencio durante todo el trayecto, que no dura más de 10 minutos. Las calles a esta hora están bastante despejadas y el tráfico es muy fluido. Will aparca frente a mi portal y me bajo sin agradecerle que me haya traído hasta aquí, pero él también desciende del coche y me sigue a dos pasos de distancia. _Mierda, no pensará acompañarme hasta arriba, ¿no?_

Pues sí. Callados como estatuas abrimos la puerta del portal, llamamos al ascensor y subimos hasta mi piso. Llegados a este punto, me pongo un poco nerviosa. No puedo no decir adiós...

"Gracias por traerme..." saco las llaves de nuevo y me doy la vuelta, pero Will me agarra del brazo y me detengo.

"Lizzie... ¿te he ofendido o algo? Hoy te he notado muy... _arisca_ conmigo" su expresión indica cierta angustia, y parece sincero. "Si he hecho o dicho algo que te haya sentado mal, dímelo".

"Mira, Will" doy un paso atrás para soltarme. "Estoy cansada, quiero dormir".

"¿No me vas a contar qué te pasa?".

"A mí no me pasa nada, sólo que me jode muchísimo que un buen escritor no pueda publicar una novela que me encanta porque le hayan acusado de plagio en el pasado".

La expresión de Will cambia por completo. Pasa de la angustia a la sorpresa, pero no dura mucho. Veo cómo aprieta las mandíbulas y baja la vista al suelo, luchando por mantener a rabia lo que juraría que es rabia contenida. _Ahí está la prueba, George tenía razón_.

"Veo que sabes exactamente de lo que te estoy hablando. ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto, tú que te las das de un tío tan correcto y noble?".

"Absolutamente nada, sólo que no sé por qué me sorprende que te hayas tragado todo lo que te haya dicho ese imbécil. George Wickham, hombre honesto y leal de toda la vida, libre de toda culpa..." se acerca más a mí y su cara queda a un palmo de la mía. Puedo ver la indignación en sus ojos. "¿cómo no ibas a creerle a él antes que a mí?".

"¿Pero tú te has visto? Eres un pretencioso, un orgulloso y un capullo engreído. ¿Por qué iba a creerme nada de lo que me digas?" hago una pausa breve en la que parece que Will va a descargar toda su furia contra Wickham, pero me adelanto "¡Y encima no sabes controlar tu genio!".

Will enmudece de inmediato, de nuevo sorprendido. Permanecemos unos segundos así, mirándonos con indignación silenciosa, tan cerca el uno del otro que podemos escuchar nuestras respiraciones. De repente Will inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, sin perder de vista mi mirada. El corazón me da un vuelco al ver que sus ojos se clavan en mis labios, y por unos segundos estoy convencida de que me va a besar, pero no soy capaz de moverme.

Sin embargo, tras unos segundos así, Will retrocede y se frota la mandíbula con una mano. Es cuando se detiene a un metro de mí cuando me doy cuenta de lo realmente cerca que hemos estado. Seguimos mirándonos, me siento confusa y no consigo pensar en qué decir. Finalmente, Will rompe el silencio.

"No te preocupes, Lizzie. No volveré a molestarte más allá de lo necesario".

Y se lanza escaleras abajo, sin esperar una respuesta que no consigo encontrar.


End file.
